


It's All Happening

by Kaishiru



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Otabek Altin Week 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Otabek and Yuri get the most pleasant surprise of their lifetime.





	It's All Happening

**Author's Note:**

> I had burnt myself out doing inktober after day 23 (even when I started it early) so I went back to fic writing for a bit. I noticed I had this sitting so I figured I should submit it for Otabek Week 2018 Day 4: AU/Favorite Ship. Obviously I love otayuri and this was a good excuse to finish my omega Otabek fanfic. XD (this is loosely set several years after ["Gravity Of You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863610)) Yuri and Otabek are 29 and 31. :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

The sound of the toilet flushing following the running water of the sink alerted Yuri. He assumed his mate was washing out his mouth again, worried this was happening far too often for it to be a normal illness like a 24 hour stomach bug. Yuri worried about him constantly because Otabek wasn't able to keep his food down most of this week. It didn't dawn on him his mate could be pregnant until Otabek ran back into the bathroom as soon as he smelled the eggs Yuri was cooking a few minutes ago. They had been trying to get pregnant since Otabek had decided to pull out of future competitions and Yuri was hoping him puking up everything he ate was a sign considering Otabek never got sick often. Right now, he waited outside the bathroom after opening the windows to air out the kitchen.

Yuri heard Otabek turn off the sink then opened the door. He frowned when he saw his mate sitting on the floor with his forehead against the cool sink where the pregnancy test was also sitting. And Otabek still looked a little green… Yuri didn't have to ask how his mate felt yet when he asked, he felt like kicking himself in the ass.

“How do you feel?” Yuri knew that was an obvious question to ask, but as Otabek’s husband and the fact he cares so much for the omega’s well being, it was an automatic response to the first sign of Otabek being unwell.

“Like shit. I'd rather have that stomach virus than deal with this.” Otabek replied, relaxing a little when he felt Yuri’s hand touch his cheek. He leaned into the touch slightly then let Yuri help him onto the toilet to sit on after putting the lid down on it. He didn't stop Otabek from putting his head between his knees as soon as he sat on on the toilet.

“Maybe it's a sign you're pregnant, Beka. I had never seen you have that reaction to eggs cooking before.”

“One can hope. I shouldn't be throwing up every five minutes if I'm not pregnant. Then again, the tests failed twice.”

Yuri grimaced as he remembered the feeling of disappointment and sadness they felt when they hoped to fall pregnant and the tests ended up negative. He knew it wasn't because of Otabek’s age or the fact he was an athlete. His mate was only thirty-one. He figured they were having issues conceiving since Otabek had been on suppressants for a long time. They tried during Otabek’s heats and were tangled in the sheets as Yuri fucked and knotted the begging Otabek repeatedly. Trying to get pregnant was the fun part. Who knew? Yet Yuri still wanted his husband to be pregnant with their child. The dreams of Otabek relaxing with him on the couch on a nice, quiet day while his hands rubbed the gentle swell of Otabek’s stomach of their next child while their first born played with their toys on the floor close to them would not leave the alpha alone. He hadn't admitted admitted to his husband, but it was one of the many dreams of their future Yuri constantly dreamed about.

“Think you can down a cup of ginger tea? Katsudon recommended it.” Yuri asked his mate.

Otabek mumbled a “yes” before Yuri had left. It touched him to know Yuri did his research on how to care for him if he turned out to be pregnant. With how he was so nauseated in the mornings and sometimes at night, or when he smelled Yuuri Katsuki’s lunch the other day at the rink, he _has_ to be pregnant this time. It wasn't normal to be this sick.

Lifting his head up, Otabek glanced at the unopened pregnancy test on the counter he had took out before the next wave of nausea hit. It was a high priced one he hasn't tried yet. He had a few more boxes of the same brand in the medicine cabinet above the sink for good measure. He stood up slowly and stood in front of the sink, the mirror showed him his haggard looking self in the reflection. A few strands of hair stuck to his face which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. He felt worse than he looked even after emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet a couple of minutes ago. He let out a sigh then grabbed a hair tie and put his hair in a high bun, revealing his freshly shaved undercut, some strands were still stuck to his clammy face.

Otabek took a short breath before opening the medicine cabinet and took out two more pregnancy tests. He opened the boxes and read the instructions carefully since he hasn't used that brand of tests before. It was one of those fast and clear response pregnancy tests so he shouldn't wait more than four minutes to see if he's with child or not then try to not cry in front of his mate again.

“Okay, it says I have to pee on the tip then wait up to two minutes for the result…” He mumbled to himself as he took the tests after setting the boxes down on the counter. The omega undid his pants and lifted the lid of the toilet then sat on the seat. He held the tests carefully so he wouldn't drop them in the toilet bowl as he tried to pee on the tips in turn until he couldn't anymore. Then Otabek set the tests onto the counter, flushed the toilet, then pulled his pants back up. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth after setting the timer on his phone for two minutes. He left the bathroom and entered the bedroom he shared with his husband.

The bed wasn't made yet and with how Otabek felt, he will be spending the day in it again until he migrates to the couch. He sat down on the still messy sheets and browsed through his social media while he waited for the timer to go off. His instagram was doing quite well considering he hadn't been active on it much. He only followed Yuri, their friends, and the Katsuki-Nikiforovs who made a joint account after getting married. But he mostly used it to like Yuri’s posts and smiled when he saw a brand new one from his mate where it was a tea kettle and his bear mug and the tea packets next to it. The caption under it mentioned he was making tea for Otabek and it had a green heart and a coffee emoji. Of course, his mate tagged him in the photo too. Otabek tapped the picture twice to like it before setting his phone on the bedside table. He rested his head on the pillows and his thoughts decided to wonder before he could stop them.

What if he does turn out to not be pregnant once again? It was a disappointment Otabek couldn't stand to deal with. He wanted a baby, _Yuri’s_ baby. It shouldn't take him three tries, two of them during his heat, to get pregnant. And he wasn't that fucking old as his doctors kept saying he was when Otabek knew male omega can conceive children up until their 60’s. And to Yuri, Otabek smelled _very_ fertile and ready to mate not too long after he stopped taking the birth control. The only conclusion he had reached was him being on suppressants for so long, his hormones were probably messed up… It happens to some omega who try to conceive with their partner.

_‘I just… I just want a baby with my mate. Is it too much to ask?’_

The timer went off, breaking his train of thought and he swiped the little “X” button at the bottom to stop it. He carefully got to his feet and went to the bathroom, slowly taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and also to brace himself for another disappointment. The omega slowly approached the sink where the pregnancy tests sat then picked them all up. His eyes went to the display part of one of them and widened in surprise.

“Holy shit…” He whispered.

All three tests read positive. He wondered to himself if it was all a dream and he was about to wake up only to find himself not pregnant once more. Otabek's vision blurred with tears as they spilled over. He tried to wipe them away as he comes to terms of finally being pregnant, but the tears kept coming. He was beyond happy he's pregnant after trying so many times. He didn't hear Yuri come in until his concerned voice alerted him and he flinched.

“Beka?” Yuri noticed the used pregnancy tests sitting on the sink with Otabek standing in front of them, crying. “Did they turn out negative again?”

Otabek shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. His voice whenever he was crying sounded so horrible and it hurt more to see Yuri so anguished over him crying at all. He didn't look back at his mate until he heard a small gasp.

“They're positive?” Otabek nodded.

Yuri approached him and lifted his face so they were staring in each other's eyes. He wiped away Otabek’s tears.

“They’re really positive…”

“...Yeah.”

Otabek grabbed one of the tests and held it up for Yuri to see. He watched his mates face turn from shock to pure love and adoration in mere seconds. He was pulled into Yuri’s arms and he couldn't stop the new stream of tears from falling again out of happiness. Crying wasn't something he liked doing in front of Yuri, but to his surprise and relief, Yuri was crying too. His alpha's tears soaked through his dark t-shirt, dampening his shoulder. It didn't matter. In nine months, they were going to hold their first child in their arms. This was the best moment that has happened in their lives.

They finally pulled away from each other once they had calmed down and wiped away their tears.

“Should we tell everyone?” Yuri asked, surprising Otabek since he knew his mate would be on instagram to tell the world about this. “I know Katsudon and Viktor would love to know first since they have been worried about you. They wouldn't stop bugging me about you since you weren't at the rink most of this week.”

“They mean well, Yura. You can tell them I'm alive, but…”

The pause from the Omega had Yuri raise an eyebrow slightly in question.

“Hmm?”

“We should surprise them first. Then our rink mates and the rest of the world,” Otabek suggested. “Preferably when I don't look like shit.”

“You're gorgeous.” Yuri told him as he lightly kissed Otabek on the lips.

“And you're biased.” Otabek countered, returning the kiss.

“Maybe, but really, it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I love you and I love this kid you're cooking up in there.” He emphasized his point by touching Otabek's flat stomach through the shirt with his fingertips.

“And I love you both too.”

Yuri smiled then gave Otabek a kiss. It wasn't new how Yuri was so sweet with him when they were in private, but it was like it was amped up by one hundred percent now Otabek was with child or that they're newly married. The omega in Otabek _loved_ it. Maybe Yuri smelled the difference in his scent already.

“I better give you that tea before it gets cold.” Yuri noted as he remembered he had brought the tea up for Otabek when he saw him in the bathroom again.

“I crave you more than the tea, Yura.” the omega admitted without shame.

“Pregnancy hormones already making you horny?”

Otabek shook his head.

“No and it's too early for that. I just want you.”

The Alpha’s smile promised Otabek of what's to come. He knew he would spend the day in bed though he assumed it would be because of his morning sickness. At least it faded away as soon as it came when he had his head in the toilet. It was strange, but way different from when he was sick with that stomach virus. Now he gets his fill of his husband. This morning couldn't have panned out any better than this.

Yuri easily lifted Otabek off his feet and carried him to the bed. They pulled off what little clothing they had on while kissing the exposed skin of each other’s heated bodies. Otabek easily accepted Yuri between his parts legs as their lips met. Their sensual moans and breaths were one as Yuri slowly worked Otabek open before he gave him what he wanted. All was right when they were together like this. The anxiety of being pregnant faded away with each caress from Yuri. Otabek was grateful to have Yuri as his mate despite being older than him.

Neither men left the bed for the rest of the day, indulging in each other in various positions until it was dinner time when the Katsuki-Nikiforov's decided to stop by.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr or twitter @crystallinekai ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
